


Yashahime Prelude

by TwistedTippy



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedTippy/pseuds/TwistedTippy
Summary: Just a quick scene of what might happen that erased Setsuna's memory and sent Towa into the future. Sesshomaru's POV.When I wrote this, the only info was that there was a fire and the girls got separated. And that the main characters from Inuyasha aren't around but apparently Sesshomaru some what is.?I wrote this in June, but edited it slightly after the trailer for the sequel came out in Aug.Spoiler Warning maybe? (not really) for Inuyasha series (anime/manga) if you're behind, spoilers if you haven't seen the Yashahime trailer.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Yashahime Prelude

Sesshomaru had only been absent for a day, but he was eager to return home this evening. Inuyasha, Kagome and their Moroha were visiting for a few days and he did not care for their influence on his daughters. Moroha was as wild and reckless as Inuyasha, while he and Rin were trying to raise their daughters in a dignified manor.  
He quickened his pace when he began to smell smoke. A campfire wasn't unusual, but he shouldn't be able to smell it from this distance. Something was wrong.  
Smoke billowed from the rooftops of the buildings that made up his palace grounds. He stopped as he got close, shocked, and took in the scene. Who would have the audacity to set his place a flame? Perhaps his careless hanyo of a half brother knocked over a candle? No, then it would not have spread from building to building like this. Even the West gate and a bit of the woods were on fire.  
Sesshomaru couldn't hear anyone. No screams, no one crying out, no shouting for help or water. He tried to use his nose but there was so much smoke to sniff anyone out.  
He burst into the main building and looked around, darting from room to room. He found Rin, laying on the ground, still, fire radiating from the walls around her.  
He went to her and clutched her tight in an embrace. No! He wanted to scream. Then he heard a faint 'thump-thump thump-thump thump-thump'. Her heart?  
With Rin in his arms, Sesshomaru burst through the roof and landed near the entry gate to lay her down. "Rin!" He shook her gently, but she didn't wake. He listened to her chest again. He could definitely hear her heart. He brushed some soot from her face and hair, she was breathing low but steady.  
He wondered who else was silently alive? He shot through all the buildings and ended up finding Inuyasha, Kagome, and 2 servants unharmed but also unconscious. Other servants were too burned to carry out. There was no sign of the children.   
Sesshomaru's eyes turned red. He flew into the sky to get a better look around and sniff the air. Nothing. He flew a bit higher and transformed into his dog form. He circled around the property then got a whiff of the girls scent.  
Sesshomaru flew off at an alarming pace following their scent. It got stronger as he sped on, along with the scent of someone else. Sesshomaru was much faster than the kidnapper and caught up with it. It was a Yokai with the appearance of a woman with large multi-coloured butterfly wings.  
The three girls were in the Yokai's arms, fidgeting about, distracting her from Sesshomaru's approach. He grabbed one of her wings in his large canine teeth and pulled, then let go. The creature was startled and one of the girls escaped her clutches. Since she was wrapped in Inuyasha's fire rat robe, Sesshomaru assumed it was Moroha. She was falling towards some bushes, so the landing should be soft and he let her fall.   
Sesshomaru transformed back into his human form. This creature didn't seem that strong, merely clever and probably even an underling doing someone else's biding. But who's?  
The yokai hissed, and squeezed the twins in her arms. They were quiet but made grunting noises. Sesshomaru wanted to question the Yokai but wanted his daughters out of its grasp first. He smiled slightly thinking how much he was going to enjoy ripping of its wings afterwards.   
The creature tried to fly away instead of confronting him. Sesshomaru didn't have to try hard to catch her again. He grabbed a foot and pulled her slightly so he could put a fist to her back. The creature did a somersault in the air, losing her grip on one of the twins. She let the girl fall and used her free hand to blow some kind of dust onto Sesshomaru. His body was suddenly frozen and unresponsive as he watched Towa tumble into the leaves of the old Sacred Tree.  
Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red as he channeled his powers and began to free himself from whatever the butterfly Yokai had blown on him. Still partially restricted, he was moving in slow motion as he took out his Bakusaiga as the Yokai slowly backed away. Sesshomaru pointed the sword towards her as he regained his movements. The Yokai quickly sprinkled something over Setsuna, whispering a chant. Sesshomaru made his move towards them, but had to stop when the Yokai suddenly threw Setsuna at him. He dropped his sword and caught Setsuna. She sneezed, but seemed ok and stared up at him with big eyes. Sesshomaru looked back to the Yokai but it had disappeared. A small amount of sparkly substance floated down from where it had been. He refused to let it escape! He flew around a bit, going high into the clouds, then down to the ground, but couldn't see or smell a trace of it. He'd have to find the Yokai later.  
Sesshomaru picked up his sword then flew to the Sacred Tree to collect Towa. But she wasn't there. He went to the top of the tree and followed the trail of her scent down to the base. Her scent stopped. It seemed to disappear into the tree. He clawed at the surface but it revealed nothing. He growled lightly, then decided to leave the spot for now.   
Sesshomaru followed Moroha's scent from the bushes where she fell to a river and then lost the trail. She was a wanderer that girl. She couldn't have just stayed put. Sesshomaru cursed his little brother. However, Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha had taught her some of his survival skills, she'd be fine until the morning when they could track her more easily.   
Sesshomaru went back to his home with Setsuna. He curled her in his Mokomoko to comfort her in it's smothering softness and ease his mind by feeling her presence safely in it. His place was still on fire, the smaller buildings already collapsed. He could see some humans on their way in the distance, drawn in by the fire. Rin and the others were exactly where he left them, still unconscious.   
Sesshomaru landed beside Rin and set Setsuna down. "Rin." He gently put his hand on her cheek. "Rin!" She wasn't responding, but he could still sense her heartbeat and she was breathing gently. He looked to Setsuna, whose face was poking out above the Mokomoko, staring at her mother silently, confused. "Setsuna." Sesshomaru got her attention and examined her face. That creature has sprinkled something on her. It must have sprinkled something on everyone here first to render them unconscious. Setsuna didn't seem sleepy, her eyes were alert. He felt her forehead, she didn't seem hot. What had it done?  
People began pouring in through the gate. Sesshomaru stood and turned to address them. He didn't want to take a step since Setsuna was still attached to him on the ground via his Mokomoko.  
Kohaku and a band of his exterminator were mixed in with some civilians running with buckets of water. It was clearly too late for that.   
"What happened?" Kohaku ran over and looked from the unconscious group to Sesshomaru and back, ready to act.  
"It's too late." Sesshomaru watched as some of the humans dumped water on the coals that were his home. "I chased the culprit but it disappeared with no clear message." Sesshomaru looked up the sky, wondering what the objective was. What the hell did it do to Setsuna? Where was Towa?  
Kohaku knelt beside Kagome, trying to gently wake her.  
Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "They were unconscious in the fire when I arrived. The Yokai looked like a butterfly humanoid. It put them to sleep somehow. Hopefully they will wake by morning." He paused, his eyes searching the skies for any sign of a co-conspirator to the attack. "The Yokai took all three girls, but I could only retrieve Setsuna. Moroha went into the river. Towa fell to the Sacred Tree then disappeared. I believe the Yokai took her."   
"The Sacred Tree?"  
Sesshomaru nodded.  
"Maybe the tree took her." Kohaku blurted out, remembering Sango told him about a Yokai the group fought by the Sacred Tree. They killed it, but some of its roots seemed to slither away into the ground near the Sacred Tree. But he wasn't sure if that could be related, and didn't want to upset Sesshomaru further with random thoughts that lead nowhere. He shook his head signaling for Sesshomaru to ignore him, which he did.   
Sesshomaru surveyed his burnt property. Whoever ordered this wanted to take everything from him. They took his home, nearly killed his wife, and tried to kidnap his daughters. One was missing, and the other, it was too early to tell what that Yoaki has done to her. He was furious. His eyes were throbbing red. He knelt down and put a hand on Rins face. Then he picked Setsuna up in a hug and ripped his Mokomoko in half, keeping Setsuna nestled in her half.  
Sesshomaru stood and turned to Kohaku. "I'm going to hunt down this Yokai and tear it apart. Take Setsuna. Protect her."   
"I will." Kohaku nodded and took the bundle of Setsuna.   
"When Inuyasha wakes up, tell him where to start looking for Moroha." Sesshomaru took one last look at Setsuna and Rin, then flew upwards, letting out a fierce growl and transformed into his great dog form. He took off in the direction he last saw the Yokai who ruined his life.


End file.
